


Don't Come Back Here

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Mizuhikishipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: Cyrus has returned from the Distortion World, after only a few weeks within. But how will the world take his return?
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus & Flint | Ouba, Akagi | Cyrus & Volkner | Denzi, Akagi | Cyrus/Shirona | Cynthia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Red eyes stared down at him. The ambiance noise of the Distortion World filled his ears. Cyrus Akagi felt like he was _dying._ His arms shook as he attempted to push himself up off of the ground, only to fall with a sharp exhale. Hunger twisted his insides, and the water of the Distortion World was hardly quenching. He looked at his hands with tired steely eyes. They were paler then they'd ever been. He lifted one hand, and watched it shake for a moment.

He deserved this, didn't he?

No man could be god, and yet he had tried. And failed. Miserably. And here in Hell he would die, all due to his own unhappiness. 

He set his hand back down and lay in apathy. Death would call any minute now. He was sure of it. Well, he was sure until some ghostly force lifted him, bringing him eye to eye with the Renegade Pokemon: Giratina. His captor. 

_Don't you look alive? _The worm hissed. Cyrus gave a small nod, nothing humored within him. When Giratina saw they were getting no reaction, they continued, _I do not wish to kill you, Akagi. I only wish to teach you a lesson. Have you learned it? That no man can usurp my father? _

"..i have.." Cyrus croaked, his throat as dry as Route 228. 

The worm's red eyes flashed, _Then begone. You bore me. I'm finished with watching you lay on the ground dying and doing nothing to try and save yourself. _

"What-" was the only word the man was able to choke out before he was quite literally flung by Giratina through one of the portals they were able to create, and his stomach felt sick as he fell. Down... down... down. 

* * *

His face hit grass. Fresh air filled his lungs, so unlike the dry air of Hell. He dug his fingers into the ground, before lifting his head and getting a look at where Giratina had landed him. Celestic Town. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Cynthia's grandmother lived here. She could help him, reunite him with.. her. Arceus, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her. Cynthia. The region's champion. The night air burned his lungs, but he hardly minded. Anything was better then the Distortion World. Anything. He dragged himself forward, his legs still too weak to support him. The sound of footsteps approached him as he grew too tired to even drag himself. A gasp, and he passed out. 

Cyrus Akagi woke up in a bed, bandaged, and in new clothes. Far simpler then his old Galactic uniform, but enough. They were warm, he knew that much. As he sank into the bed, he scanned his surroundings. This seemed familiar, and his frazzled mind tried to sort out where he was. The house itself gave him a sense of déjà vu, and when he looked next to him, on the nightstand, there was a note:

_Cyrus. _

_I know you may have just woken up, but I wanted to inform you of a few things. _

_Your Pokemon are okay. My grandmother has them and is caring for them. Second, she's making soup, because of how starved you looked. I'm guessing you won't, but don't complain. You do look terrible, by the way. Third, Flint and Volkner are being informed of your return. They're our friends, so I think it's right to let them know. _

_And finally, I have something to tell you in person, once you are well. Something important. Don't let me forget. Please._

_Yours, _

_Cynthia Shirona_

Cynthia. He was in her grandmother's house. No wonder it was so familiar. He read it over again, two names flashing out at him: Flint and Volkner. The third elite of the region, and the eighth gym leader. Old friends. The letter was returned to its place on the nightstand, and Cyrus leaned back. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. Food would soon be ready. And in the time in between, he examined himself. The bandages on his arms were lifted just enough that he could see, but not so much that he couldn't replace them. Bruises and cuts littered them, likely from his less then graceful entrance back into the real world. 

He looked up once he heard the door open, and the promised food soon arrived, Cynthia's grandmother setting on the nightstand in an act of silent care. She smiled, nodded, and then walked back out. She likely presumed, he thought, that no words were needed. And she was correct. He carefully lifted the bowl with both hands and set it in his lap, sitting up mostly straight. Cyrus began to feed himself, eating faster and faster after he tasted his first bite. His first meal in weeks. The whole bowl was gone in a matter of minutes, and was replaced on the nightstand. 

His eyes began to slide shut, when he heard a quiet knock and they shot open, staring at Cynthia in the doorway. She was smiling softly, and made her way over to bed, before kneeling down and holding out her arms. A hug. He nodded slowly, with confusion. Hug? Him? But he accepted it anyway, feeling the warmth of his friend spread over him. His mouth twitched, and his eyes watered. Every instinct told him this was wrong. That he didn't deserve this.

Yet she stayed, and he was grateful. She lifted her head, and removed herself, Cyrus allowing her. She was the one to speak, Cyrus far too tired to, "You feeling okay? You ate, from what I saw." he nodded, and she continued, "Good." a sigh, and a smile, "You can't imagine how happy I am to see you alive. I thought you were going to die in there. Everyone did. Me, your... commanders... the children.." 

The children. Dawn, Lucas, and... the other one. Palmer's son. What was his name? The three that stopped him. Ruined his plan. His Commanders. Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Charon. What had become of them? Had they been arrested? He tried to convey his thoughts, but his sore throat stopped him short. Damnit.

Luckily for him, Cynthia was fairly observant and noticed his distress, "The Commanders are fine. Saturn took over Galactic in your place, but is.. redirecting it, let's say. It's what you intended for it now. An energy company. Mars and Jupiter have been helping, after ditching Charon because of his... _aspirations."_ When he quirked an eyebrow at the mention of his last Commander, the Champion explained, "He tried to awaken Heatran to destroy Sinnoh and make money off of people's suffering." Cyrus's mouth twitched at the explanation. Like that made anything better. Charon had used his power for personal gain. What a buffoon. Good riddance. 

Cynthia continued on, "Dawn, Lucas, and Barry are not aware of your return yet. I'll leave that to you." Immediately, Cyrus began to try and picture how he would go about that conversation. _Hello, children. Sorry I almost ruined your lives? _He imagined that wouldn't go well. The more he thought, the more he stressed about it, and so he stopped, trying to center himself. Tears finally slipped out of the corners of his eyes, and Cynthia hugged him again, "It'll be alright, Cy. For now, let's just focus on getting you well. Okay? Then we can worry about everything else."

Arceus, she was so good. Getting well. His mind anchored itself to that concept, and refused to let go. He would get well. That was his job, for now. And against every god, he would do it well. He promised himself and Cynthia that much, at least.

But for now, he was home. Finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Galactic Energy was just as he left it: machines whirring, voices scattered through the building, the Nap Room still intact. How could he have almost forgotten about the infamous Galactic Nap Room? He wasn't sure. Everything was still in place, yet the air felt... somber. Like it had been missing something. Him, perhaps? Cyrus had yet to see any of his commanders, and that was why he was here, near two months after his release from Hell, now that he was finally able to stand and walk. He was _terrified, _to say the least. What would they think of him, after their grand failure on the mountain? What had they been up to for the past months? His shoes clicked down the hallway, and he found himself smiling, if a tiny bit, at the sound. It was pleasing, to his ears, anyway. 

Worry and guilt twisted his insides as he made his way through the halls, finally making his way to the large main room, the one where Saturn was most commonly stationed. And there he was. His right hand man stood tall in front of the large monitors, the light making his face seem paler then it was. Something about his commander seemed... colder. Tighter. Even the words he spoke rattled Cyrus, "Master Cyrus." a sniff, "You're alive." The room froze, and all looked at their former boss. Eyes were wide, and Saturn remained facing the monitors, away from Cyrus. 

The fallen leader sighed, "I am your Master no more. Do not call me that." He'd never even understood why Saturn and the others had taken to calling him 'Master'. Cyrus did fine. But it pleased them to do so, and he offered them that. 

Saturn finally turned, his eyes cold and a smile trying to flicker on his face, "You're... _alive."_ The commander rushed forward to stand before his boss, "I understood.. but didn't. I was so confused for months as to what you meant, and after too long I broke, and thought you dead, I'm so sorry, sir-"

"Saturn." Cyrus laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "It is alright. I am here now, and wish to resume my post as your leader. Not as _Team_ Galactic, but as Galactic _Energy."_

The Commander's eyes got wide, and he finally broke, smiling wide, "So you've heard about my plans? We've been collaborating with Volkner, trading ideas and trying to spread renewable energy sources to every corner of Sinnoh. His work in Sunyshore was a real inspiration for some of the things I have planned, with a few tweaks."

"Volkner. How is he?" Steel eyes cast to the floor. His old friend. He still hadn't visited, and Volkner had made no effort in return. It was to be expected, he guessed. Who would _want_ to see him? He wouldn't. 

"He's.." Saturn turned to his boss, confused, "He's fine. Why do you ask? Do you two know each other?"

"We grew up in the same town: Sunyshore. We were friends, and became such through a mutual love of robotics and machinery." Memories flooded him, and Cyrus quickly tried to suppress them. Not the time. Saturn nodded, before leading Cyrus into a more private room, having to push away employees trying to get a word to their leader. Blueprints were shown to the boss, who nodded and hummed at the ideas, adding his own as they went along. But one thought remained in his mind: he needed to get back to Sunyshore. He needed to see Volkner. For more then one reason. Sure, the gym leader was aware he was alive, but the dead man walking wanted to know if he still desired contact. He wasn't sure it would be a positive answer, outside of work, but he had to try. 

And try he did.

* * *

The warm air of Sunyshore was hardly welcoming. Cyrus shook his head free of the unpleasant memories he had come to associate with the town, and continued towards the gym, not focusing on anything else.

Not that there was anything else worth focusing on. 

The doors slid open automatically, and Cyrus looked around. The gym looked almost the same as it did the day it had opened, with a few adjustments because of the progression of technology and Volkner's skill. The gears still controlled the movements of the floor, he noted. He approached one of the trainers and explained he wasn't here for a challenge, but rather simply to see the leader, and speak with him. The trainer looked quite shocked at who was speaking to him, but nodded and pressed a call button on a remote attached to his belt, calling for Volkner to come to the entrance of the gym. And the leader provided, making his way through his own puzzles with ease before sauntering up to the trainer, "Who's here to see-" he looked over and stared at Cyrus for a good minute, before taking a breath, "So she wasn't kidding. You're actually living."

"Mhm." Cyrus responded simply, nodding. 

"Shit. Okay. Follow me." Volkner gestured to his old friend and led him deeper into the gym, Cyrus keeping up with ease. He was taken into a back room, where Volkner worked on his own projects for Sunyshore, his welding equipment seen organized on one wall of the room. "So. First of all, what the fuck, Cyrus? You get engaged to Cynthia, and then you run off to Coronet to try and become _god?_ What the hell is wrong with you?!" It was unlike Volkner to get this worked up, but Cyrus could see his point, simply casting his eyes down to the floor. He was right. What the hell _was _wrong with him? The leader sighed, "But I can't stay mad at you, which is my problem. I should be pissed beyond belief that you're here after what you did. But I'm not. You're my friend, and you fucked up royally. So... maybe it's a shitty decision, but I'm gonna help you." 

Cyrus's head shot up, staring at Volkner incredulously. He was going... to help him? "You don't have to, if you believe this could go south-"

"Cy. Listen to me." the gym leader raised an eyebrow, "Would I have said I was going to help you if I didn't mean it?"

"No-"

"Then? Why are you questioning me? You did some shitty stuff, oh boy. We're moving on. Next chapter. Stop thinking about what you did. Focus on the present. Trust me. Your friend the depressed beach engineer knows what he's talking about." 

A snicker slipped out of Cyrus, and his shoulders shook, "You didn't come up with that, did you? Someone _had_ to have called you that. Who was it?"

"Dawn. The kid. Gave me a rad nickname and a battle worth putting effort into." 

"Have there not been many good challengers?"

"Nah. All a bunch of kids that it's a wonder they got past Gardenia." Volkner snickered, his Luxray curling up by his feet, tail twitching. Once he finished snickering, Volkner sighed, "But, yeah. Anyway, you probably have important stuff to do, don't you? Like putting your life back together?" Cyrus nodded with something resembling a smile, and his friend smirked, "Alright. Get out of here, Cy. Have fun."

"I will." Cyrus nodded, turning, "See you around?" When the leader nodded in return, he finally finished his turn and left, following the route they had taken right back out of the gym, giving a curt nod to the trainer who had summoned the gym leader for him before leaving entirely. That didn't go half as bad as he thought it would, which was a relief. Now he just had to find Flint. Though he was surprised he wasn't here. Flint was near always seen with Volkner, considering their close friendship. No matter. He would make his way to the League with Cynthia tomorrow and see him. Let him make his own fair judgement. 

But that was tomorrow. 


End file.
